couragefandomcom-20200223-history
Family Business
Plot When Courage is awoken by strange noises late at night, he tells Muriel and Eustace that it is some kind of creature coming to attack the farmhouse (like usual). Eustace throws Courage out and calls him a stupid dog and closes the door. Courage gets a flashlight and goes to the kitchen and sees someone digging around in the fridge. He shines his flashlight on the refrigerator door and notices that whoever it is has human legs. The figure closes the fridge, and turns out to be a simple burglar armed with a dead fish. He hits Courage with the fish and tells him to keep his mouth shut as Muriel and Eustace walks into the kitchen to check on Courage. The burglar hits them with his dead fish and knocks them on the floor, then tells Courage to tie them up. Courage ties up Eustace and Muriel while the burglar keeps an eye out for the police. The burglar comes back into the kitchen and asks why Courage tied up "Mama Mash Potatoes and Uncle Twinkle Toes", and calls Courage "Nigel" and introduces himself as their Cousin Basil. Courage is confused and unties the family and Muriel goes and cooks them all dinner. As she is cooking dinner she attempts to call the police and notices that the line is cut. In the dining room they are all dancing and as they are sitting down to eat they hear police sirens and the screech of a car outside. Basil goes back to his old burglar self and tells Courage to get rid of the Park Rangers while he ties up Eustace and Muriel. The police come by and shows a wanted poster of Basil and tells him that he is "unpredictable, confused, and very dangerous". Courage tries to tell the police that Basil was inside but since they couldn't understand dog language they figured that he hadn't seen him and leaves. Courage goes back into the kitchen and is told by Basil that he was supposed to get crumpets (Courage wasn't told to get crumpets) and he told him that he was too busy tying up Muriel and Eustace (Basil did that and Courage didn't). Basil then tells the Bagges to go to Mt. Rushmore with him and help him take it over. As they are pickaxing the stone monument, the Park Rangers appear and try to apprehend Basil but he enters Lincoln's' nose. As the Park Rangers are attempting to get Basil out by picking Lincoln's' nose with a rubber finger, Muriel is upset that Basil is going to jail and thinks that they should help him. Courage decides to try and help Basil by entering Lincoln's' ear, which was full of earwax so he had to grab a giant Q-tip to clean it out so he could enter. Courage goes to Lincoln's' nose and grabs Basil's hand as the Park Rangers was about to get him out. The Park Rangers give up because they decide that no one would be able to survive Lincoln's' nose and Basil thanks Courage for saving him. Basil is about to tell the family about another job and Muriel tells Basil not to do anymore crimes and they weren't going to be apart of his risky jobs anymore. So later on in life, he eventually sends a letter to the Bagges telling them that he became an underwater electric eel massage therapist. Then after reading the letter, it is shown that the farmhouse is on top of the remnants of Mt. Rushmore. Characters: Main Characters: * Courage * Muriel * Eustace * Basil Minor Characters: * Policeman * Squirrel Trivia *First appearance of Basil and the Squirrel Monster. *Here are the list of food that Basil and the Bagges had: ** Salad ** Mashed Potatoes ** Ham ** Flounder * This episode shares its music with Evil Weevil. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:2000 Category:Season 1b